


Precio

by MR01



Series: Mend [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Barry didn't mess with the timeline, Endgame Kara Danvers/Mon-El, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, KaraMel, Minor Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Reminiscing, he is blameless here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Kara's sister finds a picture of Mon-El.Or three times Red Daughter asks Kara about Mon-El and one time she meets Valor.





	1. Eros

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Supergirl'

* * *

 Kara unlocks the door to her loft as she carries a bag of Chinese takeout and her goal in mind is to head straight to for the pot stickers.

When she comes face to face with someone who looks like her mirror's image staring back at her.

Not only that to make matters worse and all too real for her 'she- it' has a picture of her beloved.

Mon-El doesn't know her as far as Kara knows unless this is herself here on a trip from the Future or it's just Barry Allen's fault because c'mon.

"You love him. Where is he?" Her doppelgänger looks at her as she points at the picture.

Kara laughs something devoid of much humor yet there is a note of sincere fondness to her voice as she stares her down, acknowledging her presence as she says.

"I do. I will never love anyone the way I love him and he is out there saving the world."

Kara moves to set her bags down. Her actions slow and deliberate as she takes a step forward.

Walking straight to her couch and sits there.

Her TV is on and even though the sound is low she can hear the 'breaking news' that Supergirl has attacked the White House and multiple civilians.

That she claimed to hate America after then simply vanished.

She's not from the Future then. Okay. That checks out.

* * *

 She will not fight here, not now anyway.

She just finished her spring cleaning plus Lena and Sam were going to come by with Alex because Kate is in town.

Kara knows that she couldn't exactly explain herself away in such a tight gap of time.

She can certainly try stalling them flying them out into her Fortress and hopefully be back on time.

If not they can always reschedule. It is really not that important. 

Not in the grand scheme of things.

"He can't be here right now. Hello by the way. Now it's your turn."

 Kara stares at the Russian..Kasnian?

Judging by the accent.

She looks at this version herself and her demeanor eases up slightly. 

The girl looks sad, heartbroken almost rather than on the defensive.

It opens her up the the question."Why are you here?"

As she gestures to her couch. She knows that if there is a possibility that they do not have to fight this once she will take it.

"I can't stop thinking about you. Your life and friends. Alex. Now even your soulmate, Mon-El."

The woman before her with the  distinguishable Russian accent sets his picture on the coffee table almost like a peace offering and Kara clears her throat.

She now knows that she has been watched alongside her friends and family. Possibly co-workers too.

She feels real fear now growing in the pit of her stomach.

Her demeanor and voice coming off rigid as she tries to get more information on the situation.

"You haven't answered any of my questions. Look here. You break into my house." Kara moves to stand.

Her actions slow but building up to looking like she is ready for answers stat.

"You attacked the White House and innocent people. Turned the world against me. The least you could do is-"

Kara stops talking as she here's knocking on the door and the intruder takes the moment as her cue to skedaddle.


	2. Wake

* * *

Kara opens the door. Existing Big Belly with a bag full of food and her drink as Supergirl.

People here are very weary of her. Some being brave, blood enough to ask her to 'please leave' thinking that she is a domestic terrorist.

She hates it, seeing the fear in people's eyes as of late.

Jumping up into the air she takes flight.

Shoving her sadness and anger down because they shouldn't see her like this.

She flys through the City without purpose.

Not wanting to go home, work or her Fortress right now.

Red Daughter has not been over since the last time. 

And she went to Kasnia looking for her only to come back angry and impatient.

Empty handed.

She found out that Red Daughter had most definitely been stalking her and her family, friends.

Kept track of everyone she had ever saved. 

She has pictures of Sam and her daughter playing chess at a park, Jimmy's sister reading, Winn working on science and Brainy with Dreamer eating churros by a vendor.

Of Lena kissing James so unrestrained, passionately and it was definitely meant to be a private moment between the two.

Kara is livid even when she finds that her doppelgänger has a framed picture of Mon-El and Alex hugging her by a campfire.

Another where they are posing like models at the middle of a runway in Paris for the camera in ridiculous clothes. She remembers that day all too well.

How people had wanted to pay big money for them to take 'another' and all of the fun, encouragement of it.

One where they are both kissing her face and Clark rests his head above hers whilst hugging all three by her nightstand.

She is tempted to burn the room to a crops but restrains herself. Taking her property with her.

She has yet to hear anything new on Lex and Clark is still in Argo.

Stopping by the rooftop of a skyscraper she sits down and kicks her boots off.

Digging in with hunger and dissatisfied as she thinks about the situation she is stuck in.

* * *

After a few hours she arrives at the DEO with a vanilla sheet cake and a bucket of ice cream.

She thinks that it is a small gesture of peace but that it can still convey the message because food is good and most species in the Galaxy love it.

Setting it down at a table she walks away from it intent on finding Alex when she is stopped by a DEO agent.

Handing her a file. Saying.

"Supergirl. We spotted Red Daughter near the East coast. She disappeared from view and our satellites are all quiet."

"I'm starting to feel like at this rate I doubt we will find her til she wants to be seen."

She smiles at her sadly. She doesn't know the Superhero personally but she has heard about the things that have been going on around her.

 "Well that would be accurate had this been my first rodeo. I will get her. I promise that I will keep this Country and Planet safe."

Kara looks at the DEO agent holding her file.

Skimming over it as she listens half-heartedly. Thinking it will probably be information she already knows.

"In other closer to home news. You know how the substance Ms. Luthor made."

She thinks yeah. 

Touching it split her up down the middle into to separate but identical people.

That she now has a clone. An evil Mastermind behind her, pulling up strings to boot.

"Yes. It has turned humans into super beings for a short time."

The agent nods enthusiastically. Then says.

"Well they are deteriorating from the inside.  And they need a second or third dose to keep it up."

"That is all the data we have so far. Ms. Luthor and her mother are running through more tests. And I just thought I should let you know."

Kara smiles at her. Nodding her head in approval and walks away. Her face showing deep seated concern. 

Thinking that Jimmy could be in danger but that he was in the capable hands of his brilliant love Lena.

* * *

 Exiting the DEO to stop a bank robbery in Time Square, Ney York she comes face to face with the latest pain in her ass.

"Supergirl." The Kasnian version of herself is staring at her in disdain as she hovers above the City.

"Red. Where is Lex." She doesn't want to dally. She is not really asking either.

If his little pet is here then he probably isn't too far away.

She wants them both on prison or in Hell and okay that second one sounds a little extra but she just wants her life back.

To feel like the people in her life are safe enough to walk the streets.

"His name is Alex." Red screams it at her.

She huffs as she flys forward. Ready to fight here and now because she is just done.

"What are you doing in America still if you claim to hate it so much? Lex will betray you for his own benefit." 

That seems to rile her up because she too looks ready to throw hands.

"Does Mon-El like it when you-" Kara cuts her off. 

Zaps her with her heat vision. Not wanting to hear from her anymore.

"No. Enough about Mon-El or Alex. My family and friends. Stop trying to be me. You are my clone. And I will stop you."

They both still when they hear explosions all around them.

Looking at each other Red Daughter bails and Kara swoops down.

Fight forgotten as she tries to save as many people as possible.

Mid flight she is hearing kids screaming and she turns back without hesitation.

Red thinks she can hate America all she wants but that children are precious beings wherever they are from.

She will save them all. Then she can leave.


	3. Stop

* * *

Kara and Sam are sitting in a booth at Big Belly Burger waiting for Kate and Lena to come back with drinks while Alex and Nia order some more food.

With the back to back catastrophes that have been going on lately Kara needed a small intermission.

Thinking about what a better way to spend it then to have a girl's day.

She saved a lot of people and their pets, families but she couldn't have done it all without the help of her friends throughout the City.

And although she has mixed feelings about this outcome. More recognizably, Red Daughter.

The Kasnian version of herself had truly gone all out and saved countless citizens left 'n right. That day despite their personal issues or ideologies she had come as a blessing in disguise.

"So ready to kick back and eat something, right Kara?" Sam hands her some ketchup packets as she reads over the receipt. 

"Yeah, starving." She was pulled out of her musings and thinks that this is as good a time as any.

"James got us free tickets for the game next Thursday aside from my press pass. We'll be interviewing some of the basketball players. I wanted to see if you and girls wanted to come with."

Alex hands her some fries as she says that she regrettably can't, that she's got a date with Kelly and I then Lena is following her lead saying that she has a work thing she cannot reschedule.

That leaves Nia and Kate because Sam gave a hard pass.

Using Ruby's Grandma coming over as an excuse because she really didn't want to miss bowling with her family. 

So technically it is not much of a lie.

They are all trying a new bonding experience and she does not want her friends to know about it yet.

Kate seems to contemplate the offer. Choosing between them and a night of crime fighting.

The choice for her was a little tough to be honest. She really likes both.

"I'll show up with the condition that you and I catch a few drinks afterwards. There's a few things going on in Gotham. I could use your reporting skills to help with it." She looks at her then Nia as she hands them their drinks.

"I've got no plans that day. I can tag along." Nia had wanted to go back to the cashier and ask for some ranch but it seems Kara and her were on the same wavelength because she saw her get up and excuse herself.

* * *

"Red what are you doing here." Kara had sensed the other Kryptonian only because they had allowed it. She is well aware. 

"I'm here in peace. I just wanted to see how the children we rescued were doing." Red is holding a few bags of food in her arms and she looks completely normal.

Rich if her clothes and shoes are to judge from but decidedly not villainous for the time being. At least according to her demeanor.

"Thanks to you most of them are even out of the hospital and back in school or at least out of any real danger." Kara leads them just outside of the restaurant and away from view lest her friends or sister start looking for her.

"Do you and Mon-El plan to have children of your own? I have Mikhail, he is not my blood but he is my own." Red takes a seat as she sets her bags down.

She won't stay long but for a while now it felt like she had to ask. She doesn't want what her Alex's endgame is but she does know that if it comes down to it.

Him or Mikhail, that she will side with the child. But if anything were to happen to her that Kara and Mon-El have something stable.

That they can welcome her kid like kin. Because in a way she and Supergirl are sisters.

Kara stays quiet for a few minutes. Like her brain just stopped completely Red is wondering if the question or idea broke her until she sees Kara snap out of it.

Looking a red as her cape while she toys with her glasses before taking a deep breath. "I don't know. We have yet to talk about it. Maybe, down the line." Kara needs to drink something, anything.

She feels like a little light-headed until Red hands her a can of soda. Having her thinking that the Kasnian woman needs to stop asking her about Mon-El.

Because every time she does all Kara is left doing for a long while after she is gone is to seriously miss him and even considering traveling to the future.

 To visit both him and Winn. Then she remembers that she has responsibilities here and she's left at an impasse.

"Are you in danger or do you want my help with something, is that why you are asking?" 

Red doesn't answer. She just picks up her bags and takes off at sonic speed. Leaving a note on the receipt. 

'Talk to Mon-El or I will' written in a nice cursive style and Kara bites he lower lip.

Pocketing the message. Not sure if it is a friendly piece of advice or a warning of some sort from an odd frenemy.

Still she heads back to her friends with her new drink in hand, pondering over the entire conversation.


End file.
